Realms
Realm refers to a plane of existence. There are four known realms in the world of Sidra. The Bios Realm is where all physical, earthly beings reside, including humans, animals, plants, etc. The Mach Realm is where the Mach energy is said to originate, and where the Ev'dené reside. The Holy Realm is the plane of ultimate ascension and where the God Illumi resides. The Core Realm is home to Magmorna, an Ev'dené who left the Mach realm, a similar but separate realm. Bios Realm All physical beings in the universe live in what is considered the Bios Realm, including the planet Sidra. It obeys conventional laws of biology, physics, and mathematics. With the exception of Mach power, entities such as Ev'dené cannot enter the Bios realm without taking on a living, physical form found in the Bios realm, such as a human, animal, or organic process such as water or wind. Mach Realm The Mach Realm contains all of the Mach energy that exists in the universe. The Mach Realm exists closely alongside the Bios Realm and its energy manifests there in Mach power. It is also the home of the Ev'dené, who shepherd the Bios realm in Illumi's stead. Entities from the Bios Realm cannot enter the Mach Realm, with the exception of bha'naré given intense mental and spiritual training. Mach energy can manifest in the Mach Realm as Ev'dené plants and animals, which are not actual plants and animals but energy that has taken the form of that being. It is indistinguishable from a Bios Realm being of the same type other than having the ethereal glow of the Mach Realm. Humans in the Bios Realm with transformative machs can take the form of certain mach creatures as well. Holy Realm The Holy Realm is known as the highest plane of ascension, where the God Illumi resides. It is not a well understood realm as it is said only those who have passed on and ascended are able to access it. The Realm is also said to be comprised of the entirety of Illumi, who has no true physical form. Illumi is accompanied by Palai, or people so pure of heart and spirit that upon ascending they have become heavenly warriors which protect the Bios, Mach, and Holy Realm. Core Realm The Core Realm, or "Shadow Realm" is so named because it is thought to have a physical component in the very core of the planet. It is similar to the Mach realm in that there is dark Mach energy, where dark Mach power originates, and it is the home of the Ev'dené Magmorna and an entourage of wicked bha'naré. Just like in the Mach Realm, dark mach energy can take the form of core creatures such as Core Hounds and Core Reptiles. There are is a small and unusual selection of plant and insect life in the Core Realm not seen in other realms as well. Users of transformative dark mach energy can take the forms of Core animals in the Bios Realm.